


One Phone Call

by swtalmnd



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Irondad & Spiderson, Jarvis lives, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Peter hates making phone calls.





	One Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I am capable of writing a completely gen, ship-free ficlet! WHO KNEW. And also one of these that is not, in fact, part of a series.
> 
> Writin' Dirty is an April prompt fest to encourage us to get some writing done, not necessarily anything, ahem, dirty. Teacup is the best for organizing it.

"I can't believe they're making me caaaaaaall," whined Peter, flopped upside-down on the couch and staring at his phone in consternation.

Tony gave him confused look. "Okay, first off, why are you abusing my couch? And secondly, what's the big deal? It's just a call."

Peter flipped himself over with enviable grace and flopped the other direction instead. "That's not what phones are for these days, Mr. Stark."

"I... cannot actually argue with that," said Tony, even though he himself spent hours every day on the phone. "So who is forcing you to make a phone call and why?"

Peter sighed deeply. "I have to move my old phone number to the one you gave me, and the only way they'll let me do it is if I call them on the old phone and give them my security info."

Tony snorted. "Bullshit. JARVIS, transfer everything to his new toy."

"Of course, sir. One moment," said JARVIS. Tony gave Peter a smug look and the kid perked up and started bouncing happily. "Done. All data has been transferred, and messages will now route to the new phone."

"You are the best, Mr. Stark!" said Peter, jumping up and giving Tony an awkward hug. Well, Peter wasn't awkward, but Tony still was, even though he adored the kid. "Now I've just gotta ecycle this one."

"Let's go turn it into something fun," said Tony, snatching it out of Peter's grasp and feeling the slide of broken glass against his fingertips. "The new one should be Spider proof, it not Hulk proof."

"Awesome. Now if I could just stop losing my backpack, I'd be golden." Peter followed him to the elevator obediently, his enthusiasm for being in Tony's presence a balm to the sharp edges the rest of the world kept shoving his way.

"Let's put a tracker in it, hook it up to Karen. JARVIS, is Karen in the kid's phone now, too?" said Tony, not bothering to hit any buttons since JARVIS knew perfectly well where they were going.

"Yes, sir. I can install myself as well, but I assumed you'd prefer Peter to have Karen." His tone was dryly amused.

Tony grinned and winked up at the ceiling camera. "That's right, honey, you're all mine. Well, you know."

"Our spark is eternal," said JARVIS.

Peter giggled. "So I have Karen, but she can talk to JARVIS?"

"Right," said Tony, ruffling his hair as they stepped out into Tony's personal lab and headed for one of the workbenches. "DUM-E, bring me the phone destroyer and some robot parts, I'm thinking we'll make something fun."

"Butterfingers has the tracker for Mr. Parker's backpack," said JARVIS.

Tony laughed when Peter caught the small device, Butterfingers letting go at the first sound of its name. "Thanks."

Peter was beaming the way he always did in the lab, bright and open to whatever weird ideas Tony might have. He'd save the kid a lot more trouble than one phone call for that.


End file.
